


how the ghost of you clings

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [15]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Kink Meme, PWP, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, eddie's a lil bit of a masochist, mild potential incest mention maybe?, oldass prompt, why do I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows there's something a little fucked up about this, but where he is right now, everything is fucked up and fantasizing about Sally is just a drop in the bucket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how the ghost of you clings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an outdated prompt: Eddie fantasizes about Sally while with his Vietnamese lover.  
> Idk what else to say man it's porn and bad porn at that

He keeps his eyes closed after a certain point because it makes things easier. The woman beneath him- he's _pretty_ sure her name is Anh, but she's the third one this week, and it gets hard to keep up with their foreign ass names- looks absolutely nothing like the one on his mind, and looking at her just spoils the effect. He hadn't done this with the first girl, and he hadn't intended to with the second, but when Sally had popped into his mind halfway through, Eddie decided that there might be something to it.

He knows there's something a little fucked up about this, but where he is right now, everything is fucked up and fantasizing about Sally is just a drop in the bucket. It's been years- decades, now- since the last time he fucked her, and she hates him again, and he's really getting too old for this- for screwing around and for fantasizing about old flames. But he needs something to take his mind off things, and it seems like all he has to do here is flash a smile and he gets whatever he wants. The women probably have some wild notion about the hero falling in love with them and taking them home to America, but he's not making any promises. It'll take a hell of a lot to get him to even see them a second time.

He needs something to take his mind off things and the women are willing, but none of them are what he really wants. Even now, after losing her so many times, he's still so hung up on Sally that it's pathetic, and now he keeps his eyes closed so that he can imagine that she's here with him instead of Anh, if that's even her name. She's a quiet one, which makes things easier; the few noises she makes are easy to ignore, and it's almost easy to pretend they came from another mouth.

A mouth with soft lips, usually painted an alluring shade of red, and he's never once seen her get lipstick on her bright white teeth. When he was a kid, he was sure that she was perfect, and even knowing her on an intimate level, even growing up and learning that no woman is that good, he still has a hard time believing it about Sally. In his fantasy, she smiles up at him with lashes lowered over her gorgeous, gorgeous eyes.

As Anh wraps her legs around him, he imagines Sally's legs, long and shapely. Her legs alone would have made her a knockout, but then there was the rest of that body, her curves, and by the time you made it to her face, you already knew you were in love without even having to see just how pretty she was. He's never in his life seen anyone as goddamn pretty as Sally Jupiter and he doubts he ever will; they just don't make 'em quite like they used to.

And for a moment, he thinks about her daughter- _his_ daughter- and how she might have had the chance to give her mother a run for her money, but she has a lot of his features too and he isn't going to look at her _that_ way anyway, so he can't really be the judge of that, but then he realizes that he's thinking about Laurie while fucking Anh, and he pushes her out of his mind before he can lose his erection. (And if he keeps thinking about her and _doesn't_ , well, that isn't something he's ready to try and explain to himself.)

His thoughts return firmly to Sally, imagining the way she looked at him that first night. She had been on top then, because he was truly dedicated to making sure that she was comfortable with everything, and giving her complete control was the best way to go about that. Her sharp nails had dug into his shoulders but he'd liked that a lot more than he ever would have expected.

“Scratch me,” he murmurs, opening his eyes when Anh doesn't do anything. She looks confused, and he remembers that she barely understands him half the time. Sighing, he makes a few gestures to show her what he wants, and she smiles and nods and he closes his eyes just in time to conjure an image of Sally before her nails scrape down his back and he moans.

The second time with Sally had been a lot like this and he had been on top. He'd asked her to scratch him then, and she'd teased him a little, asking if he liked it when she hurt him or something. From the way he'd paused, and probably even blushed a little, she'd been able to figure out just how true that was, even before he had really learned the extent of it. Sometimes, she even slapped him, but he never got up the nerve to admit that he wanted more. He didn't exactly want to broadcast just how fucked up he was to the girl of his dreams.

Anh's nails aren't sharp like Sally's were, and are actually pretty short, but she gets them in there enough to sting and he hisses before saying, “Good,” so that she knows to keep it up and that he isn't actually hurting that bad. Even if the nails aren't sharp enough, he can pretend, and he's beginning to learn just how vivid his imagination really is. He grabs at one of Sally's- Anh's- breasts, not letting himself note the difference in size, not letting himself note anything that might break the illusion.

He keeps his eyes closed and he's fucking Sally, thrusting into her while she digs her nails into his back and making him hiss and moan, and she squeaks every now and then, and if the squeaks don't sound much like her and if Sally is usually more talkative than this, then maybe she's just having an off day. If he concentrates hard enough, he can recall Sally's giggles and the way she said his name, and he shudders, knowing that he won't last much longer.

Eddie can see her in his mind, he can hear her, and even if he isn't with her and hasn't been with her in so long that he's sure she's forgotten what it was like, he can't forget a single detail, and to this day, it's the only thing that makes him feel this damn good. He can barely think straight now, imagining the way she bit her lip whenever she came, that sweet little gasp she always made, and then he's lost himself too much and before he can remind himself that he's supposed to pull out, he comes inside Anh while he whimpers, “ _Fuck,_ Sally.”

She isn't sure what Sally means, but he can tell that Anh knows that it wasn't something he was supposed to say.

 


End file.
